


The Difference

by vixalicious



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-24
Updated: 2004-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixalicious/pseuds/vixalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, no truth.</p><p>A/N:  Inspired by “The Difference” by Matchbox 20, but this isn’t songfic, I swear.</p><p>PLEASE DO NOT:  repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author.  Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No ownership, no profit, no truth.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by “The Difference” by Matchbox 20, but this isn’t songfic, I swear.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT: repost this story anywhere (links are fine, recs are fantastic, reposting is bad), mention it on any non-fandom site such as (but not limited to) Goodreads, or read/share any excerpt from it in any public forum (radio, television, convention, etc) without the express written permission from the author. Thank you!

Dominic doesn’t know who he is. He knows what he wants.

He wants success. He wants fame. He wants to be wanted, to never be forgotten, to be loved by everyone he meets. He wants to have all of this, and not be changed. Or to forget what he’s done already and change back. Or to become someone new. He doesn’t know who that person would be or should be.

Elijah knows who he is. He doesn’t know what he wants.

He knows his own strengths and weaknesses. He knows that he’s a good actor. He knows that he still looks fifteen. He knows he’s not Hollywood’s idea of a leading man, and that Hollywood’s idea of a leading man is not who he ever wants to be. He knows who his friends are, and who is just along for the ride. He knows how to look out for himself, for his career, and for the people he cares about. 

Dominic thinks he might like to be who Orli _was_ , before he became Orlando Bloom™, so he starts wearing crazy scarves, and more jewelry, and more makeup. He parties, he flirts, he makes sure he is always switched on. One day he realizes that he’s turning himself into Orlando Bloom™, probably in the same way Orli did, which isn’t the direction he meant to go in; he doesn’t know who he is.

Elijah thinks maybe he’s supposed to want someone to love, so he dates Franka. They go places together, hang out, go dancing. They speak, but they don’t talk. They kiss, but they don’t fuck. One day he realizes that all he has in common with Franka is one movie that didn’t go very far and is most definitely over, which isn’t the same as love; he doesn’t know what he wants.

Dominic thinks he might like to be Viggo, so he takes up painting. He tries to pour emotions he’s not sure he really feels into the blues and reds he spatters into purple smears on canvas. He’s not Viggo; he still doesn’t know who he is.

Elijah thinks maybe he should want more independence, so he moves to New York. He wanders through city parks, down crowded sidewalks, past trendy Manhattan hotspots and tries to be alone without being lonely. He doesn’t want New York; he still doesn’t know what he wants.

Then one day, Elijah comes over to Dominic’s apartment, the one he shares with Mack. They’re just hanging out, no different from all the other millions of times they’ve done this: playing video games, drinking too much, wrestling around. In retribution for a particularly brutal bout of tickling, Elijah flips Dom on his back and pins him there. Dominic’s eyes go liquid, and Elijah’s go dark. Dominic’s breathing hard, and Elijah can’t breathe at all. 

Elijah looks at Dominic and wants.

Dominic looks at Elijah and knows.


End file.
